Mobile stations are typically used as clients within wireless networks. While operating as a wireless client, a mobile station may access host services and information to satisfy a range of requirements.
The technology described in this patent document provides a system and method for implementing a web server on a mobile station. A first mobile station may include a database of information. A network address for the first mobile station may be transmitted to a second mobile station to enable the second mobile station to communicate with the first mobile station directly over a wireless network. The second mobile station may then be provided access to the database of information by communicating directly over the wireless network with the first mobile station, wherein the first mobile station operates as the wireless server for the second mobile station.
The mobile station operating as a wireless server may include a communication subsystem, a memory subsystem, a processing subsystem, and a wireless server module. The communication subsystem may be operable to send and receive communications over the wireless network. The memory subsystem may be operable to store data and program information, including a server database. The processing subsystem may be operable to store and retrieve data in the memory subsystem, execute programs stored in the memory subsystem, and cause the communication subsystem to transmit and receive communications over the wireless network. The wireless server module may be stored in the memory subsystem and executed by the processing subsystem. The wireless server module when executed by the processing subsystem may be operable to cause the wireless server to transmit a network address for the wireless server to a wireless client, the network address enabling the wireless client to communicate with the wireless server directly over the wireless network to access information in the server database.